This invention relates generally to improved latch assemblies for releaseably securing pivotal closure members. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates generally to improved latch assemblies that releasably retain a pivotal closure member such as a window or the like in positions covering and uncovering an opening extending through a bulkhead such as window opening in a bulldozer or the like.
Earth moving and construction equipment such as bulldozers, front end loaders, maintainers, etc. are frequently provided with enclosed cabs for the operator. Even with the advent of air conditioning for such vehicles, they are still provided with openings that extend into the cab for the purpose of providing light, access or ventilation. Usually such openings are covered by windows, ventilation hatches, doors and the like. Even though the cabs are provided with air conditioning, it is frequently necessary or desirable to leave the windows, access hatches, doors or the like open providing natural ventilation into the cab.
On such heavy duty equipment, the closure members, that is the doors, windows, and hatches, are generally of very heavy construction. To leave such members free to pivot about their hinges during movement of the vehicle, could result in damage to the closure member, to the vehicle, or to a person working in the vicinity of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide such vehicles with latches that securely retain the closure member in a position covering the opening and further to provide latches that securely retain the closure members in a position wherein the openings are uncovered.